


impulse

by Crykea



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Melanie is as soft as Melanie can be, Tender - Freeform, This time Georgie is the disaster, Unresolved Tension, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Crykea
Summary: Georgie Barker tries her best to stay out of trouble, but she’s certainly no stranger to making snap decisions and being reckless. Melanie helps her clean up after a rough night out.





	impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up at 4 am because a storm was starting up outside and wrote half of this in a sleepy haze. Mostly I’m gay

There was blood on Georgie’s face and a purpling bruise on her jaw in the shape of a fist. She had already called Melanie to come from the Institute to come home and help her, because with the way her head was spinning she really couldn’t tell if she had a concussion or had just had a bit too much alcohol. It was supposed to have been a fun night out, and to be fair it still was, but she had by no means expected going into the get together with her friends to be getting in a fistfight at the bar that led to both parties being kicked out. She wasn’t sure people really  _ planned _ things like that, anyway, but it was certainly where the night had gone. It wasn’t her fault that some guy thought he could harass her friend and wouldn’t back off when she asked politely.

That was one of the things about not being able to feel fear was that she found herself taking more risks (or doing dumb things as Melanie called it). It wasn’t often. She wasn’t an idiot by any means; Still knew not to do certain things that would be reckless or dangerous, but sometimes things were worth sticking up for and it wasn’t like Georgie to skip out on something because she was afraid.

She groaned as she held a wad of tissues against her aching nose, leaning her head back (maybe too much? Everything was a bit Much and the fog in her head was making it hard to remember the first aid course she took years ago) against the cool glass of the mirror. She didn’t need to look at her reflection to know she was a right mess; this wasn’t her first fistfight, after all. She had a decent guess of what she looked like based on some of what she’d gotten up to back in her university days.

After what felt like forever, but, checking the time on her phone, had only been a handful of minutes (a handful of minutes where her nose just had not stopped bleeding), the sound of Melanie kicking off her shoes at the front door broke through Georgie’s woozy reverie. Soon enough, the woman was slowly opening the bathroom door and rushing over, first aid kit from the hall closet in hand. Bringing up the hand not currently occupied with her bleeding nose is a sort of wave, she tried to sit up properly only to fall back when her vision went black for a moment and ended up smacking the back of her head heavily against the glass of the mirror.

Immediately, Melanie’s cool hands were on her, making Georgie sigh. The cold felt nice against her hot skin. Maybe it would have been a good idea to grab an ice pack when she’d gotten home rather than just barrelling straight for the bathroom to make some attempt at assessing the damage, but her girlfriend’s hands seemed to be doing just fine in a pinch like this. When Melanie pulled her hands away, Georgie heard herself whine, and opened her eyes, not quite sure when she’d closed them. 

She was so lucky to have her. If her hand wasn’t so busy holding tissues to her nose, she would definitely want to be running it through her girlfriend’s hair. She was just so cute. Recently, Melanie had gotten a haircut so that her silky black hair brushed her jaw and flipped out a bit at the end from her cowlicks. She absolutely adored it and had spent many a night running her hands through the strands and tugging lightly at them. Melanie was looking at her intently, her eyes always made Georgie feel like she was pinned in place being examined. Now, those narrowed black eyes were now looking at her expectantly as if she’d been asked a question that Georgie had forgotten to respond to. Georgie hummed out a question, wincing at how the sound rattled through her aching head.

“I asked how long your nose has been bleeding. Also, how did you get home? Please tell me you didn’t drive.”

“‘M not stupid. I took a cab” Georgie scoffed. She really needed to stop making faces, because it hurt every time she did so, “It’s been bleeding since I got hit. Fifteen minutes?”

Melanie screwed up her face in thinly veiled worry, gently prying the hand away from her face that was holding the wad of tissues. Almost immediately the blood trickled down the side of her face and collecting on Melanie’s hand on her jaw. Her girlfriend tsk’ed, and dragged her eyes across Georgie’s face, taking in the full extent of the damage.

“Not hospital worthy yet, then, good. Is there anything else that hurts besides your face?” She said, rubbing her thumb on Georgie’s cheek as she held the woman’s gaze. In response, Georgie brought up her fists and held them in between them. Her knuckles were red and bruising already, and it hurt to open them from the fists, but Melanie coaxed open one hand and intertwined their fingers, making Georgie hiss as the pads of her fingers made contact with the scrapes on her knuckles. They stayed frozen for a moment until the blood from Georgie’s face threatened to spill over Melanie’s hand and onto the white tiles of the floor, “How’s the head?”

“Bad. The head is not great.” Georgie responded, wincing just at the thought alone of the pounding in her head.

“Alright. I’m going to ask you some questions then.” Melanie settled before rattling off a few questions about the date, Georgie’s birthday, who the Prime Minister was, the same sort of questions Georgie figured came with checking for a concussion. She only stumbled slightly over the date, but when Melanie shined her phone’s flashlight into her eyes, and she nearly shouted in pain, she decided it wasn’t just the alcohol in her system that was making everything dull, “Yeah no, we’re going to need to deal with that head of yours. But first: this.” 

Melanie popped open the first aid kit, finally releasing Georgie’s hand from her grasp. She replaced the bloodsoaked tissues Georgie had been using with new ones and had her hold them once again to her nose while she soaked a cotton swab in antiseptic, drops to her knees to kneel between Georgie’s legs, and began to swab at her knuckles. On impulse, Georgie tried to pull her hand back, but Melanie just circled her wrist in a strong grip to hold her there. After finishing cleaning either hand, Melanie pressed a kiss to the palm. Bandages came next. It was vaguely worrying that she knew how to wrap injuries so well, but Georgie figured that worry was par for the course with things like this that she had almost definitely learned by working at the Magnus Institute. Plus, she supposed, someone had to have wrapped her leg after being shot.

By the time her hands had been wrapped in bandages, her nose had stopped bleeding. There was still a smudge of blood dried from where it had run down her face and only Melanie’s hand, but Melanie licked the pad of her thumb and rubbed quite a bit of it away before reaching for a cloth to soak in icy water. Humming appreciatively, Georgie leaned forward into the cloth as Melanie scrubbed the last of the blood away and pressed the cold compress into the bruise on her jaw. Using the hand on her face, Melanie lead Georgie to lean down to her in order to press a kiss to her lips.

“You’re an idiot sometimes” She mumbled, making Georgie bark out a laugh and then wince, “Let’s get you to bed.”

Putting one arm behind her back and one under her knees as she stood up from the floor, Melanie lifted Georgie up, groaning as the strain made her knee twinge. Grateful that the bathroom was connected to the bedroom, Melanie walked the few feet to their bed before dropping them both down on top of the comforter as carefully as she could. As they crawled under the covers, Melanie set an alarm on her phone, letting Georgie know that they were going to have to wake up in the middle of the night to check on her concussion. Georgie curled up against Melanie, tangling their legs together and resting her head on her girlfriend’s chest carefully so as not to hurt her bruise. It didn’t take long for the pair to fall asleep against each other, Melanie’s hand stilling from where it had been running through the strands of Georgie’s curls.

There wasn't such a thing as a peaceful sleep nowadays, but curled up in each other's arms together was as near as they could get, and that was more than alright, under the circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at alicedaisytonner


End file.
